LORDE AND THE ROCK BAND
by MightyTrustKrusher
Summary: In the year 2015 a hard-working indie-rock band is finishing up a three-week tour of the Pacific. Morale is low, tensions are high and the band is on the verge of imploding. But as fate would have it, Auckland's favorite daughter, now of legal age, finds they are coming to town and decides to shower them with love all around.


LORDE AND THE ROCK BAND

Jim: Lead vocalist/guitarist, 29

Andrew: bassist/vocalist, also 29

Hayley: guitar/vocals/keyboards, 32

Shaun: drums, 30

David: tour manager, 35

Lorde: Kiwi pop princess, closet bisexual sex maniac and hard rock lover, 18

**CHAPTER 1**

"Is this fucking tour over yet?" "One more." "One more...one more...one more...number nine...number nine...number nine..."

Andrew threw his duffel bag in the van, repeating tour manager David's words and segueing it into the classic Beatles musique concrete track.

"Get your ass in the van, Andy. Auckland isn't coming to us!" Hayley commanded half-seriously. "Fuck you" Andy shot back. The usually witty bassist was showing his fatigue by not spitting back his biting sarcastic barbs. "You're losing your edge Andrew dear, your insults used to be funnier," Hayley replied. "Touring was more fun once too," he answered.

"Would you rather work at Guitar Center?" drummer Shaun opined, trying to defuse the situation. "Here, have some of this. The bartender made a big batch of it for me last night."

Andrew took a swig of the concoction and closed his eyes for a few seconds and said, "That's good shit. Thanks!" Shaun then yelled to the driver up front, "We'll give you some of this when we get to the venue. Don't want you driving drunk, do we?" The driver looked back at Shaun. "Hey, we take good care of you, right?" "Aye, he replied."

Hayley, Shaun and Andy observed vocalist Jim staring at his handheld phone, almost catatonic. "Jim, you ok, man?" "Looking at porn again?" Shaun and Hayley inquired to the man who was the center of attention of their live shows and their interviews. Right now, he was happy to fade into the background. He snapped out of it quickly once they spoke. "Yeah I'm okay. Problems back home with the girlfriend. Kept telling her we'd be home in a few days."

"Maybe next time we can bring her over, sell shirts or whatnot. Wasn't enough money from the record company to bring-"

"-Her over, yeh, I know, you've said that about 15 times already," Jim interrupted the tour manager's not-too-reassuring words. "Three weeks without her. It's been rough, man."

The band members tried not to laugh out loud when he said that. If his girlfriend only knew how much pussy he had been scoring on this tour...

"We're ready to go?" the driver asked.

"We are ready," David said.

Shaun closed his eyes and though about far they had come in six years. From playing dive bars in their native Omaha, then the move to Los Angeles, to the original guitarist leaving a year later and Shaun's older sister moving from Seattle to join the band full time. Turns out getting Hayley to join the band was the best move they could have made. Not only did she bring a nice feminine presence and attitude to the band but she could write songs, sing and play a mean guitar and keyboards. While it helped the profile of the band, Shaun and Hayley often butted heads about how much attention she was getting in the band. True, he was only the drummer- wait, "only?" He helped form the band, they rehearsed in his parents' basement, he was the one that booked the early tours, he helped produce the first two albums - the band quickly went from a "hobby" to his full-time job. He was too tired to count how much else he helped get the band to where it is today.

However, he couldn't help but feel his relationship with Hayley was getting strained. From the first show of the tour in Tokyo, through Osaka, to Indonesia and Malaysia and down into Australia where they were treated like royalty to the final gigs in New Zealand, they were barely speaking to each other and when they did, it was more yelling about silly small things which didn't help the morale of the band. "Does she want out of the band? Did somebody get her pregnant? What the fuck is her problem?" Shaun thought. He looked at her while she tried to take a nap in the van and all the memories of them as kids back in Omaha came back - from discovering punk rock to seeing their first local bands then forming their own band and then that band ending when she left for Seattle for college (or so she thought, "postponing" her studies after a year and going back into music). He was overjoyed when she agreed to join the band a few years ago but he couldn't help but feel she was hiding something from him and the band.

The group was observing the New Zealand countryside as the van sped on down the motorway. "I still think we're on the wrong side of the road. How the hell did they decide to drive like that anyway? Friggin' Kiwis..." Jim said more to himself than anyone in the van. A grueling three-week tour was coming to an end with this night's Auckland show. It couldn't come fast enough. The band was drained, tired and irritable. They figured they'd do a normal set and get the fuck off stage. Manager David, sitting in the front passenger seat, had other ideas.

"Even with the move of the show from that club that held less than 500 to the 2,000-seater we're playing in now, it's pretty much sold out, only 100 tickets remain!"

"That's the biggest crowd we've headlined for, right?" Shaun asked. "Yup. The press is going to be there so you better play like your lives depended on it tonight because it will – musically down here anyway," David told them matter-of-factly. The band tried to take a nap to get as much energy as they'd need for the show but the ringing of their manager's cell phone awoke them from a too-short slumber.

"Turn that fucking thing **off**!" Hayley yelled, echoing what the rest of the band was thinking.

David ignored their comments and conducted business as usual on the phone. Or so he thought. "Yeh...who? Really? SHE wants to see them? Well, yeh! We'd love to meet her! We load in at 5 and soundcheck's at 5:30. She can come then. Okay, great! See you then!"

"So what lucky fan gets to meets us backstage?" Andrew asked. David's mouth was still slightly ajar in disbelief for a few seconds before he turned to the band and said, still not believing it: "Lorde." "LORDE? FUCKING LORDE?!" the band yelled, puzzled. "Someone's fuckin' with ya." Shaun was sure this was some sort of practical joke. "No, that was her local management. It's 100% true," Dave replied.

"What the fuck?" Hayley and Andy said simultaneously.

"...And we'll never be ROY-ALSSSSS!" "ROY-ALLLLLLS!" Jim's mocking of the Kiwi-pop-princess' biggest hit lead to a bad accapella sing-along from the others. Andrew tried to put everything in perspective. "18 years old too. Christ when I was 18, I was-" "Jerking off." Hayley interrupted, unable to hold back from saying the obvious. "Hey when YOU were 18, I'm sure the bananas and hair brush handles in your room were _your_ boyfriends!" Andrew retorted. Hayley did a sarcastic "ha ha - very fucking funny, asshole" under her breath while registering her disgust with a glare that would melt glass. "Fucking Lorde..." sighed Shaun. "Oh, you have plans with her later, Casanova?" Jim shot back. "Hey, I wouldn't mind fucking her. Who wouldn't?" Shaun admitted. "Dude, she's only 18." "Yeh - and her boyfriend is 25. Arrest HIM first!" Shaun tried to set the record straight. Shaun and Hayley looked at each other and smiled. Hayley then leaned over and whispered into Shaun's ear, "If she DOES fuck you, she'll be a very lucky girl." "You can join us," Shaun half-jokingly responded. "Thanks. You always did look out for your big sister." Hayley whispered before closing her eyes and trying to pick up where she left off before the cell phone became an unnecessary alarm. Was his sister serious or fucking around again, Shaun thought. He leaned his head on the pillow propped up against the window and looked at the countryside zooming by. As the Talking Heads CD played in the van's deck, he could only thing of one thing.

"So we're going to meet Lorde. Fucking Lorde. Wow."

**CHAPTER 2**

The van pulled up to the theatre as the band stared out the window in shocked disbelief like kids arriving at Disneyworld. "Wow, isn't that a beautiful place!" "Fuck!" "We're playing HERE? You're not shitting us? We're playing...HERE?" The band had to pinch themselves to make sure it was true. THIS is the place they were playing, all right. "This is how popular you've become in Auckland, people...and you have one Ella Yelich-OConnor to thank." "Who's that?" Jim asked. "That's Lorde's real name, Jimbo." Shaun explained. "Remember she mentioned us on Twitter? THAT'S why we're playing a venue like this."

David filled them in. "She mentioned you a few times last month in some tweets about how amazing your latest album was and that she was looking forward to you playing here." The band smiled. "That kid's alright," Andy chimed in, "Have you heard her version of The Replacements' 'Swingin' Party'? Sounds like Suicide did it." David gave his managerial two cents, "Play your cards right and she'll cover one of _your_ songs." "Shit, imagine the royalties we'd get from that!" said Hayley as she helped unpack the instruments from the van. "That's only if you wrote or co-wrote the songs, sister dear," Shaun shot back. "Yeh, no fuckin' shit, Sherlock! Why wouldn't she use one of MY songs?" "I didn't say she _wouldn't_ use one of your songs! For fuck's sake, calm the fuck down!" "I'm sorry. This fuckin' tour..." Her voice trailed off as they brought their equipment in through the stage door. Shaun took Hayley aside. "We gotta get you something or take you somewhere when we get back to the states. I don't think I can take this passive-aggressive shit of yours any longer." "I KNOW! I know...Can we just play this damn show and talk about it afterwards?" "Yeh...my advice to you is to start drinking heavily." Hayley laughed a little at the classic "Animal House" line meant to defuse the situation. Shaun was good at that. "C'mere, you," she said as she hugged her baby brother tight. "I miss the old days, when we were younger, we could be free without contracts and deadlines...and clothes." Shaun sighed. "Yeah, I know, I know..."

'HEY! Have your family reunion another time and get in here and set up!" David's harsh yelling brought the two siblings back to reality. "Sorry, manager dearest," Shaun sarcastically said. "Jesus, I can't wait until I get back home so I don't have to play babysitter to these assholes for a while." David thought, "Thank god this tour's finally making money." Eventually the band set up their amps, instruments, mics were set up, the lighting and p.a. were tested. Now it was time for the soundcheck.

"Jim, your mike?" said the soundperson. "Testing one, two, HEY! HEY!" Jim's scream that followed made everyone fear for his vocal chords, "Christ, Jim, you gotta save your voice for tonight," Andrew said, a bit worried. No longer was this a small gig where mistakes and blown vocals and chords could be overlooked or even laughed at. Now they were thrown into the big time by a teenage Kiwi pop princess who they've never met with a large Twitter following. As the other members checked their vocal and instrument mikes and equipment, Shaun wondered if this newfound "fame" was more of a curse than a blessing. Larger venues and a bigger fan base meant not being as personal as they were to their old fans that were with them from the beginning - if they decided to stick around. Could they become a higher-profile band and still create challenging and original music? "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Shaun thought. "Let's just concentrate on tonight's show and hope no one loses their voice or their sanity."

Now it was time to have the whole band play for the final part of the soundcheck. They decided to do a cut from the yet-to-be-recorded album that was sounding kind of rusty live. They were working out arrangements on this tour and wanted to get it just right before they headed into the studio in a few weeks. Shaun counted down with his sticks "1-2-3-4!" As the band played, they focused on the empty venue staring at them. Soon, 2,000 pumped-up Aucklanders would be rocking the fuck out. They had played for larger audiences but never as the headliner. This was it, the next step to the big time.

The song concluded and Shaun and Hayley noticed that they still had some time to kill - and that Lorde was nowhere in sight. "Hey, let's do "That's When I Reach for My Revolver" then break for the hotel," Shaun suggested. "The Burma song?" Jim replied, referring to the band Mission of Burma. "No the Perry Como song!" Hayley added, snarky as always. The band laughed and Jim agreed. Andy started with the bass riff then the band came in with the E-chord. It was a familiar cover to their fans and the band did it justice. Shaun was glad they were covering this song in their live set. They had lots of other covers in their repertoire - hell, they even did full sets of nothing BUT cover songs in the early days - but this was a favorite track by one of his favorite bands. And unwittingly, the song title and lyrics were now proving to be fitting with tonight's show:

"Once I had my heroes  
Once I had my dreams  
But all of that is changed now  
They've turned things inside out  
The truth is not that comfortable, no."

As soon as the first verse was being sung, the band saw a bit of a commotion stage left, where the load-in door was. What was going on? Fire Marshal? Fans that snuck in hoping to see the band? As soon as they reached the end of the first verse, Shaun turned around again - and there she stood. Ella Marija Lani Yelich-OConnor aka Lorde herself beaming like a little school girl. Not only was her favorite band playing but they were playing a favorite song of hers too.

The band went into the second verse now realizing Lorde was at the left-hand side of the stage staring at them, smiling and singing along, dancing a little to the beat:

"And mother taught us patience  
The virtues of restraint  
And father taught us boundaries  
Beyond which we must go  
To find the secrets promised us, yeah."

They could see a beautiful mane of curly hair swinging back and forth and a sexy teenage body grooving in time with the music. Lorde loved this song as much as they did - and she must have approved of their version as she was singing along while dancing.

As soon as they came to the chorus - and without anyone prompting or asking - Lorde walked up to Jim's mike and took the song from there:

"That's when I reach for my revolver  
That's when it all gets blown away  
That's when I reach for my revolver  
The spirit fights to find its way."

Everyone in attendance watching this - mostly with jaw open - were amazed at her getting into this song. Apparently no one realized Lorde could rock out with the best of them.

Then they went to the third verse which Lorde also sang (like anyone was going to stop her) with Hayley and Jim providing some beautiful harmonies:

"A friend of mine once told me  
His one and only aim  
To build a giant castle  
And live inside his name  
Cry and whispers sing in muted pain."

The band continued to play as Ella handled this like a seasoned pro. Like she had wanted to sing this all her life but was restricted by her EDM sound from really opening up and rocking out.

As the song concluded, a huge applause filled the venue from the people lucky enough to witness this bit of history being made. The band quickly put down their instruments while Shaun practically leapt off the drum riser. They flocked around Lorde and shook her hand and thanked her for the positive words she had said about the band.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lorde," Hayley said, the smile still beaming on her face. "No, it's finally an honor to meet _you_!" she replied. And it's 'Ella,' Only when I'm on the clock is it 'Lorde'!", she laughed. "Okay, Ella...uh, can we call you 'Queen Bee'?", Shaun said, quoting the line in the chorus of "Royals," ever the smartass. Lorde cocked her head and shot him a look, "Ha ha. Like I haven't heard THAT one a million times before!" Ella/Lorde continued, "Look, I know you guys are on a tight schedule but I wanted to come by and say hello and thank you for coming to Auckland. I am REALLY looking forward to the show tonight!"

"I didn't know you were a Mission of Burma fan," Andy said. Ella beamed, "Fuckin' LOVE Burma! We're trying to get them to do an Australian/Kiwi tour - they don't tour much anymore so it's taking a while." "That'd be awesome if you can get them here. They're a great live band," Hayley said. "I've seen them 20 times," Shaun added. "TWENTY times? Bloody 'ell, I'm fucking jealous!" Ella immediately answered.

Then, perhaps because of how down-to-earth she was and how comfortable she made the band feel or just the overall great vibes all around, Jim had an idea. "Hey, Ella, we loved what you did just there. Do you think you could do vocals on the song tonight if we did it in our encore?" Ella's face lit up. "I was hoping you would say that. I would LOVE to! This would be a dream come true!" She then thought for a few seconds and then added, "On two conditions, though." "What?" The band inquired. "We do two other songs with me on vocals for the encore... and I get to do an album with you guys in the future!"

The band nearly fainted. "Hell YEH! We'd LOVE to do an album with you!" Jim then thought about what she just said and asked, "Um...what two songs did you want to do with us tonight?" They were expecting some sort of hip-hop crap or dance-music nonsense which they didn't like, didn't know and had NO INTENTION of playing. You could imagine their surprise when she said "Hmmm... how about 'Public Image' by Public Image Limited and 'Death Valley '69' by Sonic Youth! You know those?" Well, THIS was a nice surprise! The Public Image Ltd. song had been done a few times in their career but "Death Valley '69 was practically a staple of the band's set for almost five years! "Of course we know those," Andy said. "We'd love to do those tonight!" Ever the perfectionist, Ella said, "Good! Let's run through those two right now while we have time!" Wow, the band thought, this girl knows her post-punk!

Immediately, everyone went back to their respective instruments while Jim, still not believing what was going to take place turned to Lorde and said, "OK Ella, 'Public Image!'" Andy once again started the song with the two-note riff on the bass, Shaun came in with the drums and Ella did the famous "Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! HA HA HA HA HA!" introduction as the band thundered in and she channeled her inner Johnny Lydon:

"You never listen to a word that I said  
You only seen me for the clothes that I wear  
Or did the interest go so much deeper  
It must have been the color of my hair.  
The public image..."

As the first verse started, the spastic dance and arm movements started. Had Lorde secretly been a PiL fan all her life? It sure sounded like it!

"What you wanted was never made clear  
Behind the image was ignorance and fear  
You hide behind his public machine  
Still follow the same old scheme.  
The public image..."

As Lorde sang the second verse, Jim turned around at looked at Shaun and then at Hayley with a "Can you believe this is happening?" expression. Shaun just stared at the girl with the beautiful mane of hair commandeering the mike. "Jesus," Shaun thought, "why doesn't she do THIS music more often instead of that hip-hop/EDM crap?" As soon as that question crossed his mind, he only had to think of the struggles the band HE was in had since its inception six years ago for the answer: because playing this punk rock shit doesn't make you rich or famous. He couldn't see Lorde travelling in a smelly van from shitty gig to shitty gig for seven months out of the year getting paid barely enough for a meal and gas to the next gig. Sometimes success comes to people quickly, sometimes very slowly...and sometimes not at all.

As the song finished, the band members agreed that it was a pretty good version. Without missing a beat, she said "Death Valley 69." Shaun clicked the sticks for the countdown while Jim, Ella and Hayley did the song's starting yell! The band sounded tight, Lorde was rocking the mike and everything was perfect: the big buildup and then the whole band joined in:

"Coming down  
Sadie, I love it  
Now now now  
Death Valley '69!"

During these songs though, Shaun noticed something VERY weird happening with Ella. A few times she turned around to the drum riser and looked at Shaun with a smile and a seductive look. He also swore she blew a kiss at him once. This wasn't ignored by the other band members who witnessed what happened and gave him a "What the fuck?" look. "Probably just fuckin' with me," Shaun mouthed back. "Holy shit, what if she ISN'T fucking with me? Naaaah..." Shaun convinced himself that Lorde liked to mess with people's heads - and he was just the next victim.

As the final atonal guitar chords faded off and the song ended, Lorde and the entire band were beaming. "We are gonna rock the FUCK out of Auckland tonight, boys and girls!" Andrew yelled to everyone and no one in particular. The opening band watched everything unfold with mouths open, not caring that this was cutting into their setup and soundcheck time.

As instruments were packed and carried back to the van for the trip back to the hotel, the band chatted with Lorde a little more. "I am REALLY looking forward to this show tonight! You guys are gonna be awesome!" Lorde told the band. "We can't wait to play! Especially with you. This is going to surprise a ton of people!" Shaun said as she noticed Lorde look at him with dreamy eyes." OK," he thought, "this is interesting. What the fuck is up with her?"

Shaun turned to the opening band, "Hey guys, we're sorry this cut into your time for soundcheck!" "Don't worry about it," their bassist said. "We're glad it was delayed for a worthwhile reason!" Shaun still felt guilty so he asked them, "Let me help set up your shit, it's the least I can do!" "Sure! Thanks!" The opening band brought their instruments to the stage and set them up in front of theirs. Shaun, aided by the other members of his band, helped the openers get set up so they could have as much time as needed to soundcheck.

When the opening band was ready, Shaun and the other members decided to hang out at the side of the stage and see what they were like as they were a local Auckland band. They were impressed. "That sounded really good. It's going to be an amazing show all around tonight!" Jim said to the opening act when they finished their soudcheck. "Thanks, man! We're looking forward to playing here too!" they replied. The openers seemed to be even MORE pleased than the headliners!

As Shaun, the band and their crew headed towards the back entrance to the van, he heard someone whispering his name from the side. "Hey! Drummer Boy! Over here!" It was Lorde, in a side hallway, next to an open door, motioning him to come her way. Shaun was confused. As he made his way over, he suddenly realized, "Oh shit, what if I'm being led into a trap? I go through that door and there are people who are going to kill me and-" Lorde grabbed his arm and yanked him inside the room. It was a supply closet that didn't have many supplies in it. But it did have Lorde and now it had Shaun! Lorde grabbed him by either end of his t-shirt and said "I've wanted to do this from the moment I saw you!" Before Shaun could object (not that he was going to), Lorde forced her lips onto his and jammed her tongue into his mouth. Shaun, now more aroused than confused over what she was doing, proceeded to swirl his tongue around hers as they embraced tightly with him running his hands through Ella's beautiful head of brown hair.

After a few seconds, Shaun felt his zipper being brought down and his pants being unbuckled. Lorde was hurriedly forcing his pants and underwear down to his ankles while she said "We haven't got much time and I want that beautiful cock of yours in my mouth!" Sure enough, the blood started flowing to Shaun's very large member as Lorde knelt in front of the swelling penis with the large cut head and said, "God, it's even bigger than it looked in the photos!" And with that Lorde placed it in her mouth and started sucking. Shaun couldn't believe this. The world's current pop princess was giving him a good ol' fashioned rock-and-roll blowjob in a back room - and god, did she know how to suck a cock! Her tongue flicked around the head of his penis and then would lick it down to the base before placing all nine inches of his meat back in her mouth. Shaun looked down at the huge mane of hair going back and forth while a sweet warm, wet mouth surrounded his cock in ecstasy.

"Oh god, Lorde! Yes! Suck that Yankee cock!" Shaun looked down and saw a pair of doe-eyes looking back up at him with the mouth of his swollen manhood being orally caressed by Lorde. "Don't I suck a good cock, daddy? Doesn't Lorde know how to treat her daddy so he loves her?" Oh so she's into roleplay, thought Shaun. Okay, I'll play along. "Yes, Lorde, you're the best cocksucker daddy has ever had! Daddy wants to give you all his hot cum down your sweet throat!" "Oh yes, daddy, cum in my mouth! I want to taste ALL of daddy's cum!" And with that, Shaun felt the swelling in his loins and knew it was only a matter of seconds until he unloaded in her mouth. Shaun grabbed a hold of Lorde's hair and began to move her head faster and faster. "Daddy's going to cum in Lorde's mouth. Can my sweet Lorde handle all daddy's cum?" With that, Shaun yelled, "OH SHIT YES!" as wave after wave of hot sperm entered Lorde's mouth and throat. Lorde, ever the pro, swallowed every last drop of it. Shaun was amazed. Not only had a beautiful 18-year-old-girl given him head and swallowed, the most famous pop singer currently was a TOTAL pro at sucking cock!

"My god, Ella, that was amazing!" Shaun said, trying to get his breath back. "Your cum tasted SO good! I had to get every last drop!" Lorde replied, standing back on her feet. She kissed him on his lips again, forcing her sperm-soaked tongue back into his mouth so he could taste his own juices mixed with her saliva. It was heavenly. "You better get back to the van; they're probably looking for you!" Ella said. "They're probably looking for you too, Ella!" Shaun answered, regaining his composure. "Naaah, I told my manager where I was gonna be and with who." "Did you tell her what we would be doing?" Shaun asked. "Oh she knows, I've only been talking to her about sucking you off for a month!" Geez, Shaun thought, he never thought he'd be the object of someone's carnal desires THAT much, let alone an 18-year-old pop star!

"Better get going, hon. I'll see you tonight after the gig?" Shaun asked. "Definitely. See you later!" she eagerly replied. They briefly kissed as Shaun walked out the door, down the hallway and back towards the van. "THERE HE IS!" "WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOREVER FOR YOU!" "Where the fuck WERE you?" The band members were livid and justifiably so. "Why didn't you guys just leave? I could have caught a cab back to the hotel!" Shaun said as he entered the van. "We thought something bad had happened to you," Dave said as the van started down the road. "Well, something DID happen but it wasn't bad. It was pretty good, in fact!" Shaun said. "Oh, WHAT, did Lorde give you a blowjob in the supply closet?" Jim said mockingly. Shaun just stared at him with mouth open...how the FUCK did he know? The stunned silence was Jim's answer, confirmed when he turned around from his seat and saw Shaun look blankly at him with his mouth ajar. Jim couldn't believe it. "You...you DID? YOU DID! YOU GOT A FUCKING BLOWJOB FROM LORDE! YOU LUCKY FUCKER!" "Way to go, little bro!" Hayley said non-sarcastically as the two looked at each other, Shaun with a slight smile. He whispered in Hayley's ear, "It was really good but I think I know someone who can do better!" Hayley and Shaun stared straight ahead.

Little did they know as they headed back to the hotel for some dinner and rest before the big show that night, the not-so-innocent pop princess from New Zealand was about to make their night even wilder.

**CHAPTER 3**

As Lester Bangs would say, "The show was great. The hell with it." 2,000 Aucklanders got their socks rocked off by the band; a great send-off of a final show of the tour. Merch sales were incredible which always helps since it's more money in the pocket of the band and less crap to carry back home!

The set itself was definitely one of their top five in the band's history. A full 75-minute set with a 3-song encore! Ah, but the band had something VERY SPECIAL for this crowd tonight! As they came back on for a second encore, Jim strapped on his guitar and said. "OK, thank you... um, this is the final night of a 3-week tour in the Pacific and this BY FAR has been our favorite show." The crowd roared its approval. "We had NO idea our tour here would end in such a great way and we all thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Again, the crowd roared while the band acknowledged the crowd and also said "thank you." Jim continued, "The person we _really_ have to thank for spreading the word about us - which she did on her own time and effort, no one paid her to do it - is Ella and-" The crowd went nuts as they knew who _this_ "Ella" was. "-and, uh, I think she's here, right?" as he looked at the left hand side of the stage. There was Ella O'Connor/Lorde beaming after seeing her favorite band in concert! "Ella? Would you like to come out here and say a few words?" Ella/Lorde walked on the stage in one of the band's shirts, ripped jeans and sneakers - much different than her USUAL stage attire when she's performing!

The crowd went into a frenzy as she went to the center stage mike and hushed everyone down. "I don't know if these guys and gal knew but I had been a huge fan all along from the first 45 you put out until now. And when I heard you were doing a show in my back yard - well, not LITERALLY my back yard but-" The crowd laughed and roared again then settled down and the band smiled. "The nearest city to where I live, let's put it THAT way! When I heard you were coming here and playing at a 21-and-over club that only had a 500-person capacity, I thought that was wrong and that YOU guys deserved a hell of a lot better! And-"

Her speech was interrupted by the theatre owner's five-year-old daughter walking to Lorde with a dozen tulips the band had arranged for her to have. She thanked and kissed the little girl on the cheek as the crowd applauded and then said in the mike, "Why am I getting these? YOU'RE the ones who deserve it!" She walked over to where Hayley was and gave her the flowers. As Hayley thanked her and kissed her on the cheek, Lorde said into Hayley's right ear as quickly as she could without raising suspicions, "I want to see you and Shaun after the show, no one else."

Hayley was taken aback by this as she placed the roses on the drum riser. "Shaun and me? Why not the rest of the band? She needs to tell us something? I already know about the blowjob this afternoon..." She then turned to Shaun who had a quizzical look on his face. He mouthed "What's up?" She turned around so no one could see her talk and mouthed back, "She wants to see just you and me after the show!" Shaun raised his eyebrows is a "Really? Wow!" expression as he tried to guess what the fuck Ella would want those two for.

Lorde returned to the mike, "So I told all my friends, everyone on Twitter and Facebook, all the radio DJs here, I mean, just everyone and their mom about this band and that you were doing a show here. So luckily, we were able to move it to this theatre and make it all-ages." The crowd roared, shouted and applauded again.

A few of the band members had tears in their eyes. THIS sweet girl single-handedly had made THIS little indie-rock band from the USA one of the most popular in Auckland... and it probably wouldn't be too long before their profile rose around the globe. Andy thought of the irony of slugging it out on the club circuit for so long when all you needed was social media and a famous teenage girl to spread the word!

So now the transition to the moment that would catch the crowd off guard. Jim said, "Ella, on behalf of the band and me, thank you for everything." He winked at her and she winked back. This was their cue. "Would you like to do a few songs with us?" "Sure, I'd love to!" as she commandeered the central mike. With that, Andy began the riff that led into "That's When I Reach For My Revolver." As the band played, Lorde began dancing as the crowd went wild. The sight of Ella (now singing in her Lorde persona, complete with her trademark spastic body movements) doing an out-and-out rock'n'roll cover was a beautiful sight to see and even more beautiful to hear.

As the final riff ended, Andy waited until the applause was dying down and then started "Public Image" - it sounded even better than the rehearsal, if such a thing was possible. Once again, a few times during the encore, Ella would turn around with a mischievous smile on her face but now she would also look at Hayley on guitar and then back to Shaun as if to say, "You guys have NO IDEA what I have in store for you later!" After she would do this, Shaun and Hayley would look at each other in a "what the fuck?" expression.

As the song came to its sudden end, the crowd again went nuts with applause, screams, crowd surfing (bouncers at the ready in case any punters land on stage next to Lorde!), the lot. Now to the final song. The band almost didn't want this night to end but as the saying goes, all good things...

Before the song started, Jim went to Andy's microphone and delivered the bad news to everyone, "This is going to be our last song of the night...and the tour..." A few boos were interspersed with the crowd noise. They didn't want the night to end either! "Thank you to all of you for being here tonight! Thank you, Ella! Should we do one more before we leave? One for the road?" "Sure!" she said, not missing a beat. Once again, Shaun clicked his sticks and Lorde and the band launched into an intense version of "Death Valley 69."

The place went nuts. Lorde rocked the mic (as they say) with the intensity of the Lydia Lunch character she was imitating. The band had played this song tons of times in their lifetime but tonight's version was one for the ages. As the song was about to end, Lorde emitted a sound from her mouth that was somewhere between a coo and a scream while the band went insane with their instruments almost to the point of destruction!

And then...it was over. The band was sweaty, drained and ecstatic. They all came to the front of the stage and took a bow and then the band turned to Ella, now off to the side of the stage, turned around and thanked her. As the band turned back to thank the crowd again, Hayley turned her head back to Ella's direction. Ella saw her gaze and winked at her. Woah! Did Ella have designs for Hayley too? There were rumors she was bisexual but this seemed to confirm it! Hayley figured what the hell and winked back at her which prompted Shaun to jokingly say, "Hey, hands off my girl!"

As the amps were turned off and equipment broken down, many people went to the front of the stage to talk to the band, get autographs and take photos with them. It wasn't just Jim either; the whole band was asked to sign things and pose for pics! Hayley had no shortage of young girls in their teens come up to her and say that she was an inspiration to them which made her almost cry. She hugged the girls and thanked them for coming. "Wow," she thought, "_I'm_ an influence and inspiration to them...nothing like a little added pressure that you're suddenly a role model to teenage girls to add to the insanity of daily life!"

As the post-concert crowd began to filter out, tour manager Andrew gathered the band together and told them the good news. They had made more money tonight in merch and at the door than the last week and a half combined! Thank god, the band thought, we can finally pay off our bills. As the band started carrying off their equipment to the dressing room to wait for the van to pull up. Shaun saw Hayley in the hallway, "Have you seen her?" She nodded her head no. Shaun then went back to the main stage to make sure all his gear was packed and saw a note on the drum riser "Look over to the opposite end of the stage. E." When Shaun looked up, there was Ella/Lorde with a seductive look in her eyes, motioning with her finger for him to come over to her.

Immediately he knew that Ella wanted Hayley to come too. He saw her around the corner just before the hallway where the band and crew were. "HAYLEY!" Shaun loudly whispered. As she turned around, Shaun motioned with his head and open eyes that sure enough, Ella was waiting at the other end of the stage for them. Hayley looked out and saw Ella now seductively swirl her tongue against her lips when Hayley appeared. "Oh boy, what's going to happen now?" they thought as they walked towards Ella. What would happen would affect the three of them for the rest of their lives.

**CHAPTER 4**

"So what's going on?" Hayley asked. "Why did you want both of us here?" Without saying a word, Ella took both Shaun and Hayley by their hands down the hallway to another door and outside in the cool New Zealand air. The area of the outside of the venue they were on was small but enough so three people could move around on it. It was high enough and isolated enough that no one but a few people knew where it was and how to get on it. One of those people being her Lordeness herself.

Shaun was confused. "OK, Ella, what the fuck is going on?" Ella put a finger to her lips, snuggled up to Shaun again, and kissed him while undoing his belt and zipper and forcing his pants and underwear down - again! "Holy fuck," Shaun thought, "Ella's gonna blow me again - and THIS time in front of my sister?" As she knelt down and began to handle his fast-growing hard cock, she looked at Hayley seductively while starting to kiss the tip and putting just enough of the cock in for Shaun to gasp "oh god" again. After sucking it a few more times, still looking at Hayley, she then took his huge cock out of her mouth, still hard in the outdoor air, and said to Hayley, "Daddy has a beautiful tasting cock. Does mommy's pussy taste just as good?" Hayley and Shaun looked at each other and couldn't believe it. Ella was about to eat Hayley's pussy out! "Just go with it." Shaun mouthed silently to his sister. Getting into roleplay mode, Hayley said, "Oh yes, mommy's pussy tastes really good. She's been waiting all night for her darling daughter Ella to put her sweet tongue in mommy's cunt!"

Without missing a beat, Ella scooted on her knees to Hayley, undid her jeans and brought them and her panties down, with some help from Hayley. Lorde was now an inch away from a beautiful shaven pussy dripping wet with juice at the excitement of getting eaten out by the current princess of pop. "Oh look at mommy's pussy, so wet and beautiful! May daughter lick mommy's pussy?" Ella said. "Yes! Yes, darling daughter Ella! Mommy wants you to lick her pussy and make her happy!" The words had barely left her mouth when Ella dove right in and hungrily kissed her clit and licked her labia like a child on an ice cream cone on a hot day. Ella alternated between licking and sucking Hayley's clit and placing her tongue and finger inside her very wet opening!

Hayley looked at Shaun with eyes and mouth open in sexual pleasure. This kid not only knew had to suck a cock but could eat pussy with the best of them. "Jesus," Hayley thought, "Lorde is better than anyone - male or female - I've had down there for the past ten years!" "Oh yes, keep eating mommy's pussy. Yes!" she then said. Ella then stopped and looked up at Hayley with those innocent-doe-eyes Shaun had seen that afternoon. "But daughter Ella knows mommy loves daddy very, very much and she wants mommy and daddy to be happy," she said while fingering inside her cunt. "Will mommy kiss daddy while Ella makes mommy happy?"

She knew? Shaun and Hayley looked at each other surprisingly and had the exact same thought. "How could Lorde know that we used to have sex with each other when we were younger?" But being caught up in the moment, Hayley just stared right into Shaun's eyes and said, "Yes, mommy has always loved daddy very very much and will kiss him if daughter Ella keeps eating mommy's pussy out!" As Ella dove right into Hayley's pussy, Hayley and Shaun locked lips, then tongues - and it was like they were teenagers again. Hayley grabbed Shaun's cock and kept stroking it while they continued to make out and Ella could feel Hayley about to cum on Ella's face. Hayley stopped making out with Shaun long enough to scream in ecstasy "OH GOD YES, ELLA! KEEP EATING MY PUSSY!" "Ella wants mommy to cum in her mouth, please mommy? Please cum in my mouth?" "OH GOD YES! YES! YES!" With that, Hayley grabbed Ella's head and forced it deeper into her cunt then let out a huge squirting orgasm that went all over Ella's face and into her mouth. Hayley screamed in delight, "AAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" and released another huge squirting orgasm that Ella drank most of. As Hayley tried to catch her breath, she looked at Ella whose face was beaming and wet, even her lovely mane of brown hair was now wet with Hayley's cunt juice.

Still in character, Ella said, "Thank you mommy, that was delicious! Oh look! Daddy needs to cum too! Will mommy help her darling daughter Ella suck daddy's cock and drink his cum?" Hayley looked at Shaun and smiled. Just like old times, he thought. With a bit of a twist now though. "Please mommy, please suck daddy's cock, daddy's misses those times when you would suck my cock and drink my cum!", Shaun said while both him and Hayley wore smiles only a brother who loved his sister very much since they were young could smile. "Yes, daughter, mommy will help you suck daddy's cock and share his cum with you!" Hayley said. She went to her knees and starting licking one side of his cock while Ella licked the other. Shaun had his cock sucked before by two women before but never by his own sister and someone like Lorde!

"Oh god, yes, mommy and daughter suck daddy's cock so well!" Shaun moaned as each hand held onto the girls' hair. Occasionally their lips would meet at the tip of his cock and they would kiss and do slight tongue action before getting back to the business at hand. They had worked up a rhythm - Ella would suck his cock a few times, getting the entire nine inches down into her mouth and down her throat before giving it to Hayley to suck. Two expert cocksuckers were more than he - or _it _- could handle. "Daddy's gonna cum! Who wants my cum?" "We both do, daddy!" Ella said. While she was licking his balls below, Hayley had the cock firmly in her mouth.

The sensation of his throbbing member about to blow a huge load of cum made her think of the old days back in Omaha when a pre-teen brother and sister would sneak into one of their rooms, take off their clothes and play with each other. She remembered the first time Shaun had an erection. It was so big, Hayley thought. Where does it go? What do I do with it? A quick kissing of his cock led to her first blowjob-by-accident. The sensation was too much for a young Shaun as he came in her mouth which she immediately spit out, "OH GROSS!" she said. It wasn't long before she began to drink those hot loads of cum Shaun would happily supply to her two or even three times a night!

"And how about when Shaun first saw my vagina?" Hayley remembered. How he ran his finger down the outer lips, then slowly put his fingers inside, giving her a sensation she had never experienced before and one she couldn't describe. And her first cunnlingus? That too was courtesy of her little bro, who just wanted to "see what it tasted like" - it wasn't long before his tongue was down there without any hesitation. He didn't even mind that sometimes she would pee in his face when she got sexually excited at a young age. "He seemed to like that too!" Hayley thought.

But then they grew up and once an 18-year-old Hayley went to college in Seattle, she knew that even though she would miss being with her brother and having those nightly sibling fuck-and-suck sessions, he would definitely please any girls he was with. A fact not lost on him when he DID start getting girlfriends and they would boast to their friends how good he was sexually. Yes, Shaun was certainly in demand in high school. And then learning how to play a guitar and write songs when he wasn't fucking his sister or the girls at school? Even better! Hayley taught him how to play the guitar and she wondered how he ever learned considering all the sex they had!

But now she was concentrating on a hot load of his cum about to blast in her mouth. She hadn't done this in over ten years and now she was as happy as when she was a teenager again. "OH GOD YES! OHHHH!" Shaun yelled. Wave after wave of his hot loads of sperm filled her mouth. "I had forgotten how much he came!" Hayley thought as she began to gag on the amount of cum in her mouth. She wanted to swallow it all if only so she'd stop gagging - but then she remembered she was supposed to share it with her "daughter" now below his cock. Some that Hayley couldn't keep in her mouth dribbled on Ella's face.

"Please mommy, I want some hot cum from daddy!" Hayley then began to kiss Ella, forcing both to open their mouths to swirl their cum-drenched tongues around each other. Both were able to swallow all his cum and what was left on their faces, the other girl would lick off. Shaun watched it all from above as he caught his breath little by little. "Fuck that was awesome! You two suck the best cock out of anyone I've ever had," he said in-between breaths. "Good to know your big sis hasn't lost her touch, huh?" Hayley said, smiling at Shaun as she stood up and grabbed her pants and undies and buckled them back on. "Nope, haven't missed a beat." Shaun replied as he grabbed Hayley by the waist and open-kissed her, tasting his own cum once again, this time mixed with his sister's saliva.

Ella then went next to Shaun and kissed him, then they joined in on a three-way tongue-flicking before collapsing in laughter. Shaun hugged Ella. "Thank you SO much. You rekindled the love I had for my darling sister," he said as Hayley's head rested on his shoulder.

But how did you know we used to have sex with each other?" Hayley asked. "I could see it in your interviews. How you would talk to each other, how you interacted in the studio." Ella explained. "I could sense a lot of frustration between you two. I figured the best way to eliminate that was to get you two back together. You two are really cool people and have the type of relationship most siblings would kill for!"

She sighed and said, "I hope now things can be a lot less frustrating when you're together." Hayley and Shaun looked at each other and smiled. "Oh I'm sure they will!" Hayley said, still tingling in orgasmic pleasure.

"Anyway, I'm glad I got to see your band and get to be with you tonight but I gotta bail and you two probably have to get back to the hotel. What room are you in anyway?" Ella asked. "Room 2600, the presidential suite on the top floor of the Ritz Carlton on Victoria Road." Shaun answered. "It's a beautiful room. We usually stay in Motel 6's or Holiday Inn Expresses when we're on the road." "I'm not sure who arranged that or paid for it." Hayley said. "Oh that would have been me," Ella answered. "I arranged to get you that room tonight. I asked you because I wanted to make sure you _did_ get the room. You guys deserved it!" "Ella!" Shaun and Hayley both said in exasperation. Geez, what else was she going to pull out of her hat for the band? A parade down Main Street? They both sighed. Ella just smiled at them, still beaming from the pussy, cock and cum she had in her mouth earlier. "Thank you so much. You've really done so much for us, we don't know how to thank you," Hayley and Shaun said.

"Oh the evening's not over _yet_! I'm coming by your room later for a nice send-off." Ella said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "One you won't EVER forget!" With that she winked, kissed both Hayley and Shaun goodbye, said "See ya in a little bit!" and left through the door. "Fuck, that kid's _unreal,_" Shaun said. "Amazing she could sense that we were a loving brother and sister," Hayley continued.

'I remember when we first got naked and started exploring each other's bodies. How old were we? I was six and you were eight? Right?" Shaun asked Hayley. "I still remember those first few blowjobs you gave. All you had to do was put your mouth on the tip of my dick and I would cum all over your face!" Shaun laughed.

Hayley added, "Remember when you were 14? That time you were watching the porn on your computer in your bedroom and you were playing with yourself? Remember I came in?"

"Oh god, how could I forget? You came in and I nearly hit the ceiling, I was so scared!"

"Yeh, what happened next? You remember that, right?" Hayley said as she lightly drew her index finger across Shaun's left cheek with bedroom-eyes.

"You saw my hard cock and put it in your mouth again-"

"I had been watching you through a crack in the door for a few minutes." She lightly kissed him on his lips and opened her eyes slowly and stared right into his beautiful eyes. They were as lovely as the first time she desired him back when they were young. "When I saw my beautiful little brother with that huge cock in his right hand, stroking it, I got so jealous. I said to myself, 'I want that cock in my mouth. I don't care if he's my brother and he's grown up!' I had my right hand in my cunt and got myself so wet I knew I had to come in and make you happy. I loved the times we did it as little kids experimenting with our bodies!

Shaun added, "To this day, no one has EVER given head as good as you."

"And I always swallowed your load once I got the hang of it. Your cum tasted so good. And then most times you got hard again a few minutes later. You had the most gorgeous cock. I wanted to be the only one who you were going to fuck. I've always longed for those days when mom and dad were gone - we always spent the whole time naked and fucking. I didn't care if it was taboo or illegal or any of that shit!"

Hayley held Shaun's hands and looked down at the ground as if she was embarrassed. But her only embarrassment was that she never confessed her love for her sexy little brother all these years. She looked back into his gorgeous eyes again. "I used to cherish all the times we would be together right until I went to college because you were the best fuck I _ever_ had." A soft smile came across his lips as she gently kissed him again. "All those times we'd sneak into each other's room when mom and dad were asleep, rip our clothes off as fast we could and have the best sex I've ever had to this day! That's why I could never keep a boyfriend for long; they were so lousy in bed compared to you!"

"Girlfriends too." he smiled. "You experimented and went full-on bisexual pretty early!" as if to correct her.

She smiled, "Yeh, girlfriends too. Remember I taught you how to eat pussy, rim my asshole, suck my tits? I knew what we had couldn't last forever so I knew I had to show you how to please a woman! I couldn't let the secret out we were fucking like bunnies or we'd both would have been in deep shit! You don't know how many times I had another girl over and want so desperately to get you in my room for a threesome! I couldn't take the chance they'd freak out on me and tell someone," she said as she kissed him again.

"Yeh, that _would_ have sucked. But I've _always_ missed those times we got together and fucked," he said. "Lorde was right, that's why we weren't getting along in the band. Too much sexual frustration. You don't know how many times I looked over at you from my drum riser and wanted to ravage you right then and there on the stage." He thought for a few seconds. "I guess that explains all those broken drum heads, pounding them so hard when I wanted to be pounding you!" he said, smiling.

"Oh, god, same here!" she replied. "All those girls you would get after the show? I'd be _so_ fucking jealous of them. I knew once they had sex with you, no one else would compare to what they would get afterwards. I can't even count the number of times I wanted to break your hotel room door down, throw them out and have you all to myself! You eat pussy better than anyone, male or female, I've _ever_ had."

Suddenly, a jolt of reality hit. Shaun looked at his watch. "Shit, we gotta get back to the dressing room, pack up and get back on the van." They knew that the other band members would be wondering what they were discussing and why aren't they back yet. They held hands as they went inside, partly for guidance but also now for the love between them. "Listen though," Shaun said as he turned to her before opening the dressing room door. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Once we get back to the states, we get back together and make up for lost time and we keep this going as long as we can still stand the sight of each other. Agreed?" A soft smile came across Hayley's lips. Ten years of sexual frustration on both their parts was finally going to end in a few days - and she was counting down the hours. "Agreed," she said as a smile slowly came back to her radiant face. "Pinky swear?" she said, curving the pinky of her right hand. "Pinky swear," he said curving his right pinky and interlocking it with hers.

Their happiness was short-lived as they reappeared back inside their dressing room. Upon entering, they were greeted by angry looks from the rest of the crew. "Where the FUCK have YOU two been?" Jim demanded, asking the question of the hour and practically ready to grab Shaun and pin him and yell in his face. Except Jim was too nice of a person to do that. Besides, he was exhausted and just wanted to get back to the hotel so he could crash, along with the others. No time for arguments now. "What the fuck did Lorde want anyhow? And with _you_ two?" Andy asked.

"Guys, we're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry. Weird shit happened and then we had a family crisis." Hayley explained. "Oh I'm sure everything's worked out NOW? You won't bail on us again leaving us to pack up everyone's shit?" Dave sternly asked. "Look, we said we were sorry; I didn't plan the timing of ANY of this!" yelled Hayley to anyone and everyone who was listening. Shaun sighed. "Look everyone... I... I know it's been a weird night but we're all tired and emotional and sweaty and fucked up. Let's just load up our shit and get going back to the hotel so we can sleep however long we can before we get on a plane back to the states. I'll explain everything in the van." The silence that followed was heavier than a Black Sabbath riff. "Fuck," Hayley thought to herself, "Thank god this night is almost over!"

Except it wasn't.

**CHAPTER 5**

"Everyone inside? We got all our shit? FINALLY?" The manager didn't bother waiting for an answer from the group as he slid the van door shut and took his place in the front passenger seat. They were all finally going back to the hotel. The mood inside the van during the drive was both tense and exhausting. FINALLY this long-ass tour was over. Once they got back home in the states, they were going to take a well-deserved rest before recording the new album.

Dave turned to the band with some news. "I spoke to Lorde's management during the show. She wants to record that all-covers album with you as soon as her schedule allows. She's going to arrange it so that she has a few days off in Los Angeles so you and her can go into a studio with 18 songs in mind, bash them out, preferably first-take, no-overdubs". "Just like 'Zen Arcade,'" Hayley said. "Hopefully she'll keep her word and not ditch us once she gets to the U.S. and collaborate with Dave fucking _Grohl_!" Jim declared. Hayley sighed and thought to herself, "Oh god, I can't wait to jump my little brother's bones again! I hope I can hold it in until we get back to L.A.!"

Shaun then said the important thing he had to tell them, "Oh yeh, Lorde says she'll be stopping by our hotel room later tonight." "LATER TONIGHT?!" everyone else in the van declared. "Jesus fuck! It's already 1:30 AM! Doesn't that kid have some homework to do?" Jim exclaimed. "Jim, it's Saturday night. No one, least of all Lorde, has any fucking homework tonight!" "How the fuck is she gonna get through the lobby without being noticed?" Dave continued. "And where the fuck are her parents?" "Maybe they're away for the week in Bali or some place so her and her friends are trashing her house!" said Shaun, eliciting laughter from the others. "Just like teenagers should!" Hayley added.

The van finally pulled up in front of their hotel. "I call dibs on the shower first!" Shaun said, thinking quickly. "Second," said Jim. "Third," said Andy. "I guess I'm last," Hayley uttered in a defeated tone. "Just as well, girls take forever in the bathroom." "Yup, they sure do!" said Jim, without missing a beat. "Fuck, we must look like we've gone to hell and back," Shaun said. "That's where I feel I've been anyway." "Lorde isn't going to visit our room." Jim muttered to anyone who would listen as they dragged themselves all sweaty and beat up through the hotel lobby to the elevator. "No fucking way. She was fucking with all of us. That fucking kid..."

An hour later, Hayley was in the shower after all the others and sure enough, she seemed to be taking longer than the other guys. Combined, it felt like. She poked her head out the bathroom door after she was finished and asked the question on everyone's mind, "That fucking kid show up yet?" "Of course not," Andy answered. "I told ya she was fucking with us!" Jim added. "Just as well, I don't even have the energy to think, let alone host a 18-year-old in our hotel room!" Hayley still kept her head out the bathroom door as she saw her male bandmates wearing nothing but towels draped around them. "Ooooh, cor blimey, mate! Look at all the hot hunky American rockstars not wearing any clothes!" she mock-said in the manner of a groupie in an intentionally exaggerated New Zealand/Australian/British accent. "Bleedin' 'ell! I don't think I'll be able to control meself around these FINE specimens of Yankee manhood and may have to shag all _three_ of you!" "At once?" chimed Andy. "Even your baby brother?" asked Shaun as he smiled. Hayley gave him and the room in general the finger as her head popped back inside the bathroom and closed the door. Can't ever give away the secret, thought both Shaun and Hayley.

A loud knock on the door broke the mood. "Room Service!" said the low female voice. The guys looked at each to see who ordered room service but no one would 'fess up. From the bathroom, Hayley said "Who is that?" "Room service. We didn't order anything. Did you?" asked her brother. "Nope!" came the muffled reply. Shaun looked out the peephole. A hotel attendant was at the door with four bottles of champagne in a beautiful large ice cooler. She was still keeping her head down. "I have some champagne for the band. Courtesy of a fan!" Hmmm - was that Lorde sending the champagne? Was THAT what she meant when she said "she'd visit later?" If those bottles were her "visit," they could all rest easily.

Shaun was still suspicious. The hotel employee had her head down. Why? Was she a groupie in disguise? A terrorist? Someone playing a prank? "What do I do?" mouthed Shaun to the other two (Hayley was keeping that bathroom door closed just in case it WAS someone going to attack them!). "Let her in," Jim mouthed as they looked around the room and grabbed anything that could be used as a weapon JUST IN CASE!

Slowly, Shaun unlatched and opened the door. The hotel employee wheeled the cart with the champagne in. The band thought her shape looked familiar. Just then, the hotel employee's head bolted up and said, "Let's all have a toast to the success of your tour, shall we?"

"ELLA?!" exclaimed the guys. "How the FUCK did you get up here and not be noticed by anyone?" "This stolen hotel uniform helps me evade detection. Really handy, actually." She finished unscrewing the champagne top and popped the cork. "Glasses, gentlemen...and LADY IN THE BATHROOM?," Lorde yelled in the direction of where she knew Hayley was. She came out of the bathroom, also with a towel wrapped around her like the guys.

"Hmmm... is this a new band uniform?" Lorde jokingly asked to laughs from the others. After filling their glasses, she raised hers and said, "A Toast! May this be the start of a beautiful collaboration - both musical and personal!" "Hear hear!" the band said, glasses lifted high. All five then drank the bubbly, reviling in its intoxicating taste. "More champagne, everyone?" All four agreed with Lorde. "Down the hatch," Jim said as they downed their full glasses again. "God damn," exclaimed Shaun, "is that Dom Perignon?" "You're goddamn right it's Don fucking Perignon. Lorde demands the best and only _gets_ the best for her and her friends." "Uh, can you legally DRINK this in New Zealand at your age?" Jim inquired. After all, it was their last day in New Zealand. God forbid they fuck it up by getting arrested for contributing to the delinquency of a minor or whatever it's called in Kiwi-land. "Who gives a fuck? I'm Lorde, dammit!" she answered in the manner of that Gumby saying. The band didn't know whether to laugh of be concerned. Clearly she was NOT as innocent as her public persona! For all the band knew, she rode motorcycles and partied all night! Well, they knew she at least did the latter!

Before anyone could show concern, Lorde said "…and now, let's have some fun!" What happened next, even the band members, who've seen A LOT of fucked-up stuff, couldn't even believe. As those words left Lorde's lips, she zipped down her hotel uniform suit and let it fall on the ground. And standing in front of everyone was a beautiful, ravishing, completely _nude_ Lorde!

Her beautiful hair went down her shoulders and touched her huge breasts; a pierced navel lay above a completely bald pussy, freshly shaven that morning. Her ass was round and inviting while not a defect lay on her legs. This was an absolute angel in front of them, beautifully naked. It looked like she had no tan lines. "Lorde is a nudist?" Andy thought.

Without missing a beat, Lorde brought the three guys together so they were standing side by side, dropped to her knees and said, "Hmmm... you know... those towels just _don't_ look good on you!" and proceeded to grab the towels and throw them to the ground. There, directly at Lorde's face, stood three beautiful cut cocks, all around 7-9 inches in length. "God, I love American boys SO much! They're always hung long and hard...hmmmm...," she mock-said, "whose cock should I suck _first_? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to suck ALL of them!" And with that, she took Jim's cock, sucked it for a bit until it became nice and hard, then went to Andy, sucked _his_ cock while stroking the other two, then went to Shaun's, saying "Mmmmm... you have such a BEAUTIFUL cock, too bad no one close to you can experience this!"

Without missing a beat, she turned around and saw Hayley reaching under her towel, playing with herself. "I'm sorry, how selfish of me." Lorde says, "You should suck these gorgeous cocks too. Why don't you start on...HIM?" she said nodding in the direction of Shaun. "And get that towel off, cutie, that body is too beautiful to be covered," Lorde practically ordered. Jim and Andy, already moaning from the great head Lorde was giving them, looked at Shaun with open mouths as if to say, "Dude, your _sister_ is going to give you a blowjob?" Before he could answer or explain, Hayley drops her towel, exposing a gorgeous hot body with tattoos, goes down to her knees, then looks at Lorde who's looking at her with intense sexual desire in her eyes. She holds off on the BJ long enough for her to make out with Hayley while both girls are stroking the guys' rock-hard dicks. As if on cue, the two girls stop kissing and get back to the business of giving head.

While Lorde concentrated on Jim and Andy, sucking one while stroking the other, then switching, Hayley was ecstatic at having her baby brother's cock in her mouth once again. The taste and feeling of her brother was even better than a few hours ago. Now that Jim's and Andy's members were hard as rocks - and huge as boulders - Lorde said, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't suck your baby bro for very long at the beginning, did I? Well, I don't want to take you away from the great head you're giving him. Would you mind if I shared?" Without saying a word, Hayley scooted on her knees to one side while Lorde went to the other. Both begin licking the shaft of his cock, meeting up at the head and then kissing, then going back to licking it again. Lorde was still keeping the other two guys hard with her hand, switching from one to the other, while joining the sister.

"Jesus," thought Shaun, "this is fucking heaven. How can it get any better?" He was about to find out. Lorde got up from her knees, grabbing Hayley's arm and bringing her up to stand. The guys' couldn't believe it - two absolutely beautiful women, one a barely legal pop star and the other a sexy 30-year-old, were standing naked in front of them. Sweeping her arms out, Lorde brought everyone to the huge king size bed in the master bedroom.

"You-" she pointed to Jim, "in my mouth. You-" pointing at Andy, "my pussy. And YOU!-" She went up to Shaun and kissed his chest while giving a playful nipple bite, "you get to shove that beautiful American cock of yours deep in my asshole. As deep as you can shove it. Make it hurt too. That makes me fucking wet! And you, my dear," she looked at Hayley, "will let your gorgeous baby brother suck those wonderful titties. And you will suck mine. And let the other boys suck them too. Don't worry, this will all work. It's like playing Twister...but a LOT more fun!"

The boys got themselves in position. Andy laid down on his back while Lorde crawled over him slowly like a lion. She licked her lips and then drooled on his face with the most intense lustful eyes he had ever seen on a woman before. However, there was no time for much eye contact as Jim mounted his position over Andy. Lorde brought her head up and placed his gorgeous huge hard cock in her mouth while guiding Andy's cock into her dripping wet pussy. Shaun went into his position and stared at Lorde's gorgeous round ass, wishing he could live in it. Well, he couldn't do that but he COULD lick it! Without having to be asked, He buried his face between her ass cheeks and started rimming and spitting on that sweet asshole of hers. "Oh GOD, yes, eat that asshole! YES!" Lorde yelled through a mouth full of cock. "Jesus, this tastes great and it's a huge turn-on for both of us," thought Shaun. "I definitely need to do this to Hayley when I get home!"

In-between the licking and spitting, complete with a healthy ass-smacking every so often, Shaun was now prepared to shove his huge cock deep inside Lorde's asshole. Immediately he thought of two things as the head started to widen the ring up. The first was that he hoped Lorde wouldn't be in TOO much pain. Obviously it would feel uncomfortable but all he needed was to hear her scream in agony and that would be a mood-killer right there. The other thing was - with a beautiful asshole that tight, he hoped he wouldn't cum too soon. What an embarrassment THAT would be!

As he tried to guide his cock into Lorde's asshole, Hayley leaned on her left buttcheek, said "Let me help you, dear brother" and spat onto his cock and her asshole. The moan that Lorde gave indicated she was into that along with the cock slamming into her wet cunt and the one in her mouth. It seemed to work as his cock went slowly and deeply into her tight white asshole. In and out it went, picking up speed until the cocks in her cunt and asshole were going at the same speed in opposite directions, like pistons. 'OH GOD! DON'T STOP! FUCK ME!" Lorde closed her eyes and shuddered. THIS was her heaven and she knew she'd have no shortage of hot studs willing to fuck her every way possible for a while!

In-between letting the others suck her tits and she sucking Lorde's tits, Hayley made out with her brother while he was shoving his cock deep inside Lorde's ass, Every so often, she would take his cock out, suck it for a few seconds, then put it back in. God DAMN, that cock tasted good when it was in her ass! She made a mental note to let him do ass-to-mouth on her. That was DEFINITELY something she'd tell him to do!

Before long, it was all too much for the three guys - all were about to cum! "Where do you want it, Ella?" Shaun said as he was about to unload first. "On my face! Get it all on my face and in my mouth!" With that, Ella took the cocks out of her cunt and mouth and knelt down in front down of the three guys stroking their huge dicks, about to unleash a geyser of cum on Lorde's face. Without being prompted, Hayley put her hot sweaty body next to Lorde's and put her arm around her waist to bring her closer. The two kissed each other to get the boys to cum quicker. Sure enough, they all came, practically at the same time: Andy first then Shaun then Jim spilling huge amounts of hot sperm on Hayley and Lorde's face and in their mouths! When all three boys had shot their loads, the girls took turns sucking the cocks to make sure they all were drained dry. The three guys sat down on the bed, completely exhausted while Hayley and Lorde, their faces and mouths filled with sperm, started licking each other's faces and chests to get as much cum as they could off and then made out with each other, to the delight of the boys.

"One thing left to do." Lorde said, looking at Hayley. With that, she gently pushed Hayley down on the bed. Crawling on top of her, she had her head directly over Hayley's pussy while Lorde's sexy ass and cunt were over Hayley's mouth. "Bring that sweet snatch down here, baby!" Hayley said as Lorde slowly brought her hips down so that her pussy was right over Hayley's mouth. Hayley started licking Lorde's outer pussy lips and then stuck her tongue as deep inside Lorde's pussy as far as it could go. Hayley's tongue made Lorde's cunt juices gush ever more and god, did she taste _good_! The more her tongue licked the inside of Lorde's wet snatch, the wetter she became. Lorde, meanwhile was doing likewise to Hayley's cunt and clit, burying her face downward and using her tongue to get her wet and squirting.

Hayley then shifted Lorde's hips so her asshole was directly over her mouth. Hayley began to rim Lorde while spreading her beautiful round butt cheeks apart and trying to get her tongue deep inside Lorde's asshole. The sensation of Hayley eagerly licking around and in her back door was almost too much to take for Lorde to take as she buried her face further into Hayley's gushing pussy! 'OH GOD YES! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! LICK MY ASSHOLE, MOMMY!" Hayley didn't care how dirty this act was. The taste of an asshole of such a beautiful woman like Lorde was heaven. Although Lorde couldn't get her head far enough down to reciprocate, Lorde started fingering Hayley's asshole, using her pussy juice to insert a finger inside and playing around the skin of the outside. All while Lorde was bringing Hayley to orgasm over and over with her tongue on Hayley's huge swollen clit and wet pussy.

The three guys watched this from the other bed, still recovering from the loads they had dumped on the girls' faces five minutes earlier. Lorde brought her head up from Hayley's pussy and turned towards the boys. "First one to get hard can go into my asshole and cunt," she said with a smile. The boys looked at each other. "You two can go inside there, it's only fair," Shaun said. "How sweet," Lorde thought, "he definitely should be sucked hard again." "C'mere, drummer boy!" Lorde told Shaun. Shaun came over and put his cock, starting to get hard again, in Lorde's mouth. "Oh god, your mouth feels so damn good, Ella!" Shaun exclaimed as the blood began to flow back into his huge cock.

Lorde began to suck his cock while Andy and Jim took turns fucking Lorde's asshole. Hayley saw those delicious cocks over her and finally gave in to something she thought she'd never do: when a cock would leave Lorde's ass, Hayley would grab it and start sucking it for a few seconds before releasing it so it could go back into Lorde's well-worked and gaping asshole. "Jesus," Hayley thought, "Not only am I sucking my band members' beautiful cocks but I'm tasting the inside of Lorde's ass! And it tastes great!"

When Lorde had gotten Shaun rock-hard again, she took his cock out and said, "I think mommy's pussy needs daddy's hard cock in it!" With that, she began to place it in Hayley's gushing wet cunt while Lorde went back to teasing Hayley's clit with her tongue. The sensation of a cock in her cunt _and_ mouth at the same time drove Hayley to heights of orgasmic ecstasy she couldn't even have imagined before. Meanwhile, Lorde's ass and Hayley's mouth were alternating with a different cock in it every minute or so between Jim and Andy.

Eventually though, the constant fucking and sucking was too much for the boys and they needed to unload again. When Jim and Andy asked where she wanted it, Lorde replied she wanted them to cum in her ass! First Andy shoved his huge 9-inch cock deep inside her asshole and blew out a load of cum that Lorde could feel all the way up there. "OH GOD, YES! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!" she screamed as wave after wave of sperm entered into her. Jim then shoved his equally huge member inside Lorde's asshole, not really caring that he was getting sloppy seconds. When he shoved it in, Lorde let out a yell of pain and pleasure that rivaled any vocals on her songs. Jim started pumping her ass while Hayley sucked on his balls to get him to cum faster and harder. He couldn't hold back and Lorde's asshole began to get filled again with another load of hot cum!

The feeling of the sperm shooting into her ass again made Lorde bury her face right into Hayley's clit while Shaun was still fucking his sister and making her squirt constantly. After Jim took his cock out, Hayley began sucking it again to get every last drop out. The combination of cum and girl asshole was a beautiful taste Hayley loved - she knew she was an ass-to-mouth fan that night, whether it was hers or someone else's!

Hayley then had an idea. With her asshole still full of fresh cum, Hayley grabbed Lorde's ass and brought her asshole directly over her mouth again, this time so the cum would drip out of Lorde's back door and go into her mouth! The sperm started falling into Hayley's mouth and she noticed how great it tasted as her tongue went deep as it could inside Lorde's asshole, getting every last drop.

Eventually it was time for Shaun to unload. As soon as he said "Aw shit I'm gonna cum!" Lorde took his cock out of Hayley's wet snatch, put it in her mouth and started sucking it. It was all too much for Shaun and he unloaded another huge load of hot semen into Lorde's mouth. Lorde didn't swallow it as much as she wanted to. When Shaun was finished cumming, Lorde turned around, kissed Hayley on the lips while both mouths opened to swap the loads of cum in each other. Some of the sperm went out of their mouths because there was so much but Lorde merely fingered the escaping cum and put it back into Hayley's mouth while they both swallowed all they could.

When both girls has swallowed all that cum, they sat up on the bed, naked with their arms around each other and saw the three boys, still drained, sitting on the other bed. They had watched all of this and were still wondering if it all was real. "I can honestly say I've never enjoyed myself as I have tonight!" Lorde said. "I wish all four of you could be my fuck buddies on a regular basis!" "We do too!" the band replied. At that, Lorde walked over to where the champagne bottles were and poured all five another round.

Shaun then had an idea. "Hey, you two, lay down on the bed next to each other!" he told the girls. Without hesitation, they laid down next to each other on their backs, caressing each other's hair. Shaun then took an unopened champagne bottle, popped it open, shook it, then told Lorde, "Spread those legs, honey!" Lorde knew what was going to happen and spread them as far as they could go, with her left leg being held by Hayley. Shaun put the end of the champagne bottle right by Lorde's cunt, then when he was ready, took his thumb off the top and placed it inside. A gush of champagne went into Lorde's snatch, causing her to writhe, gasp and scream in joy and ecstasy, then the cunt-flavored bubbly shot out just as fast. Jim then took the champagne bottle and did the same thing to Hayley, causing her to grab Lorde as she came and bury her lips onto hers, kissing her as she shuddered.

"I heard Led Zeppelin did that once in the early '70's and I've always wanted to do that too," Shaun explained to the girls. "Glad to see both of you enjoyed it so much!"

"Well it's getting late," Lorde said. "I don't know if I can go home at such a late hour. Do you mind if I stay with you guys tonight?" "Sure!" Jim said. "Which bed would you like to go in?"

"Mmmmm... I've been with Shaun and Hayley already. Do you and Andy mind if I sleep in-between you?" Lorde asked.

"Not at all. We DO need to get some sleep since we're leaving tomorrow..."

"Great! We'll make a Lorde-sandwich! C'mon!" Lorde beamed as she said this since she knew, even if they were all asleep, she'd be between two hot, well-endowed American men. She led the boys to the other bed. As soon as they all laid down, they were out cold - dead asleep. Shaun and Hayley, watching from the main bed, smiled as soon as it became apparent they were out for the count. "Upset because she's not spending the night with you, dear brother?" Hayley said lying next to Shaun with her head on his chest. "Naah," he replied. "Let them have her for the remaining time while we're here. It's only fair I share her with them and-" Shaun kissed his sister on the lips "-I have _you_ now." Hayley giggled and whispered, "Good night, little brother." Shaun sighed in both exhaustion and relief as he turned out the light. "Good night, big sister."

**CHAPTER 6**

The phone rang as loudly as if they had their heads inside the Liberty Bell as it was being struck. "You fuckers up yet?" It was their manager. "C'mon, shower up - we got a plane to catch!" Shaun looked at the clock - it was 10:30 am. "Yeah, OK, I'll get the guys up," Shaun said as he hung up the phone. He got his shorts on and woke up Jim and Andy in the other bed.

"Wake up guys, we gotta- where the fuck is Lorde?"

Jim and Andy woke up and noticed the empty space between them. "What the hell? Did she leave while we were asleep?" Jim startled. "Maybe she evaporated," Hayley said half-jokingly as she awoke in the other bed. "That fucking kid..." Jim said. The band looked around. There were no champagne bottles, no cart, no towels on the floor. In fact, it looked like the maid had cleaned everything up when they were asleep. Or maybe something else happened. "Um..." Shaun started to say. "Did we all...uh...have group sex with Lorde last night after she got naked and we drank Dom Perignon...?" "You had the same dream I had, huh?" Andy said. "That's weird, I had the same dream too..." Jim replied. Except for the fact that Jim and Andy were naked and Hayley slipping on a shirt and shorts as soon as she woke up, it COULD have been a dream. Shaun asked "What the fuck is going on? Are we in some sort of 'Twilight Zone' episode or-"

He then noticed the hotel envelope standing up in front of the television addressed to the band. "The fuck is this...?" Shaun said as he walked over and opened the envelope. He began to read it to the entire band: 

"Dear guys and gal:

I had to sneak out before the morning shift came in for work and they'd notice me so I cleaned the place up as best I could while you were asleep and brought the cart back to the supply room. Don't worry about any room damages; I've squared it away with the front desk. Have a safe flight back to the states. And thank you for an _**AMAZING**_ time night last night. I can't wait to see you guys again in a few months! Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone on Twitter or the blogosphere about our little - well, BIG - orgy last night! What happens in the Presidential Suite STAYS in the Presidential Suite!

XOXOXO

Love, Ella"

"No, we _definitely_ had group sex with Lorde last night. It wasn't a dream," Shaun answered. "Fucking kid," Jim said. "C'mon," Shaun said, bringing them back to reality. "We gotta pack up and get the fuck outta this room."

Within half an hour, the band had all their clothes and gear packed and were heading down to the hotel lobby, "Well…all rested up, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed are we?" David asked. The band weren't sure if he was kidding or not. "Get us some breakfast and let's get to the damn airport!" Jim said as the van pulled up. "How does it feel to be the #1 tweeted item this morning?" "Huh?" The band looked at him like he was talking about some other band. "Your groupie-friend Lorde tweeted how great you were last night and iTunes is practically having a main server meltdown with all the band downloads purchased right after she said that." The band breathed a sigh of... well, a new-found success, basically. "Uh, she mentioned that about the MUSIC and just that, right?" Shaun said, semi-nervously. "Well, of course, it was about the music! What the fuck do you think she was tweeting about? Some group sex session?" "Just-just wondering, that's all..." Shaun said, relieved. There was exhausted silence in the van on the way to the airport, broken up only by Jim quizzically asking anyone who was listening, "Hey, does this mean we have to tweet how much we like HER music now?" "I think some retweets and a big thank you from the band are in order at the very least!" Hayley said, beginning to do just that on her cell phone. Shaun stared out the window again and observed the New Zealand scenery zooming past for the last time until they came back here again, whenever that would be. He was hoping it wouldn't be too long. Auckland was now his and the band's second home.

The van pulled up to the curb of the terminal at the airport. The band took out all their gear, placed it on a cart and went inside while Dave and the band eventually made their way to the ticket counter.

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you. An anonymous benefactor has paid for you to be bumped up to First Class!" said the ticket agent at the counter. Dave and the group were beside themselves. "Anonymous? Who _anonymously_ pays for a band to be upgraded to- Oh shit, don't tell me-" Dave suddenly realizing who the "anonymous" benefactor was. "That fucking kid," Jim said as he shook his head and laughed. Just then a text came over Dave's phone from Lorde's New Zealand management: "Ella says 'Hope you enjoy first class travel. Get used to it. Play your cards right and you'll be traveling like this for a while. XOXO Ella'" Shaun then said jokingly as their suitcases and gear were being put on the conveyor belt for inspection and shipping, "I wonder if the stewardesses blow you in First Class!" Hayley looked at Shaun in a "Hey, what about ME?" manner. "Oh and eat pussy too!" "That's better," Hayley said, smiling.

The band's visas and passports were in order and they passed through customs with no problem. One of the guards even asked for their autographs which made them feel like they were a big deal now! As they left the Security Checkpoint and walked over to the area where their gate was, they heard two sets of footsteps running close behind. It was two very attractive female airport security guards. And they were the official government ones too - the ones who arrest you if you're stupid enough to bring drugs or guns on a plane! They were asking for Hayley and Shaun by their full names. "What? What's wrong, officers?" Shaun said as he, Hayley and the other three turned white with fear. Oh shit, they wondered, did someone put an illegal substance in their gear when they weren't looking? If so, they were truly fucked. Well, two of them were going to get fucked. And not in the way you're thinking.

**CHAPTER 7**

"Please come with us," the two female guards said as they placed handcuffs on Hayley and Shaun's wrists and were being led away. "Don't worry, guys, I'm going to get this cleared up right now!" Dave yelled as he frantically started dialing numbers on his cell phone. Jim and Andy watched their fellow band members with mouths open. "Oh fuck, this is the LAST thing we need before we head home," they thought, as Shaun and Hayley slowly disappeared.

As the two were being led into an official room, Hayley and Shaun looked at each other and whispered "Did you do anything illegal?" "Fuck no! You?" "No fucking way!" The door closed and was locked behind them as the two guards took off the handcuffs. "Just play it cool and do what they tell you and be honest!" Shaun said to Hayley in a quiet voice. The two guards then brought the two to a blank wall and had them line up against it. "Alright, will you tell me what the FUCK is happening?" Shaun demanded. Hayley was so nervous she was almost in tears.

"Relax, you two. You didn't do anything wrong!" one of the guards said. "Then what's the big deal of making a public spectacle of us in the airport all about?" Shaun demanded. The guards leaned back against a table and removed their hats. "I'm Officer Hart and she's Officer Miller," the blonde one said. "We saw your band last night at the theatre and we were... well, how do we put it... turned on by how sexy you two were." Miller continued, "We've always been kind of sexually...wild, I guess you could say" as she started to go up to Hayley and had her lips nearly touching hers, "and when we saw you two, we knew it was our chance to fulfill our dream since we were teenagers." "Um... and what was that?" Shaun said as Hart lightly caressed his cheeks. "To be totally uninhibited groupies to two rock stars." Hart answered. "Regardless of gender," Miller finished before kissing Hayley square on the lips. "You can do this during work hours?" Hayley asked. "Oh it's our lunch break right now. We have a full hour to get freaky with you two fucking hot Yanks!" Hart replied as she kissed Shaun and he began to feel his zipper and belt buckle being undone. "Oh christ, AGAIN?" Shaun thought to himself. "Well, don't look a gift horse in the-HOLY FUCK!" Shaun felt Hart's gloved hand caressing his now rapidly hardening member.

"Mmmmm. Told you he had a nice cut cock. How about her? As good as a kisser as you thought?" Hart half-seriously asked Miller, now making out with Hayley and caressing each other's hair. "Better than I could ever imagine!" she replied as she undid Hayley's shirt. "Take off that bra, honey, those titties have to be inspected to make sure there are no weapons in them!" Hayley smiled as she reached in the front and unclasped the bra, letting her 40DDs hang out. "Oh my," Miller exclaimed, "You'll have to get a THOROUGH search of those boobies, dear." Miller began to suck Hayley's left breast and lightly bit her nipple. "OH JESUS FUCK YES!" she yelled as her eyes closed and her head went up in orgasmic pleasure. She forced Miller's head into her breast more. "Suck that tittie good, baby. Make it hurt!" Miller complied as the bites became more intense and deeper, almost drawing blood. "GOD YES! HURT ME BITCH!" Miller moved on to Hayley's other breast and likewise sucked her nipple before moving onto the rest of it.

Miller could feel Hayley begin to cum as her body began to shake. "Oooh, honey, about to have one, eh?" "Yes, please don't stop, I'm gonna cum!" Hayley moaned. Miller than brought both of Hayley's breasts together so that she could suck both nipples at once. "OH FUCK YES! YES!" Hayley yelled as the sensation of both her hard sensitive nipples being bitten and sucked was too much. "AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Hayley came violently and squirted in her jeans, making one hell of a noticeable stain!

"Oh dear, your pants are wet! Did I do that?" Miller mock-intoned. "We can't let you get away with THAT, can we?" she said as she began undoing Hayley's jeans buttons and brought them and her soaked panties to the floor. "Oh my! What a beautiful shaved American pussy! I have to check for contraband in there, honey... you don't mind, do you?" "God no, please inspect that pussy!" Hayley was able to say in between her getting her breath back. Without hesitation, Miller buried her face into Hayley's pussy, letting her tongue lick inside as far as it could go. "Mmmm, it tastes so wonderful! Your cunt is amazing." Hayley felt Miller's tongue licking around her pussy - her clit, labia and then going inside. It was all too much for Hayley as she felt another orgasm about to unload, this time on Miller's face.

Hayley grabbed Miller's head with both hands and forced it against her snatch as she began to shudder. "EAT THAT CUNT, BITCH! EAT ALL OF IT! DRINK MY JUICE!" With that, Hayley unloaded another huge squirting orgasm on Miller's face who tried to get as much as she could down her throat. As Miller got up, Hayley saw a beautiful smiling woman whose head and face were dripping wet with pussy-juice. "You taste wonderful," Miller whispered as she French-kissed Hayley, letting her taste her own juice when their tongues met.

Meanwhile, Hart was still teasing Shaun's rock-hard cock with her sweet mouth while the two of them were looking at Hayley and Miller deep in the throes of passion. "Your sister is beautiful," Hart said, "Don't you wish you could fuck her?" "Oh god, yeh," Shaun said, trying to not let the truth spill out. "Hmmm, I think Shaun would like to fuck his sister. What do you say, Officer Miller? Should we make them fuck each other and then let them go?" Miller stopped kissing Hayley and turned into a sadistic mistress with a badge. She grabbed Hayley's head and forced it around to look at Hart sucking Shaun's dick. "I think Shaun should fuck his little rockstar sister as punishment for getting me dripping wet. Don't you agree, Yankee bitch?" You could feel the lust-hate in her voice as she demanded an answer from Hayley, her neck being held tight by Miller in a pain/pleasure hold.

"Yes, I must fuck my brother. I am bad. I have to fuck my brother to appease you, Officer Miller." Miller forced Hayley onto her knees and put her right at Shaun's huge throbbing member. "You better suck his dick first, bitch - and do a DAMN good job at it!" Miller practically barked at Hayley. "Yes, Officer Miller. Thank you, Officer Miller." Hayley said, sounding mock-defeated. "Oh if they only knew..." Shaun and Hayley thought.

Hart went to the other side of Shaun's dick so Hayley could wrap her sweet lips around the other side. Both began to suck his dick, occasionally their lips would meet at the tip where the two girls would kiss each other for a few seconds before going back and kissing the cock once again. Miller was behind Hayley, fondling her breasts and making sure she did a good job. "That's enough cocksucking, Yankee rockstar bitch, get on your back! NOW!" Hayley began to get on her back so Shaun could place his cock inside her. As his nine inches began to enter her pussy, Hayley moaned in pleasure, "Oh Shaun, I love that cock. I don't want to fuck anyone else but _you_, darling brother!" "That's what I want to hear," Miller sneered. "And now since YOU delighted in cumming all over my face, YOU will have to taste my Kiwi cunt!" With that, Miller, who had not been wearing panties underneath her work skirt, began to lower herself down onto Hayley's face.

Hayley, already tingling in ecstasy from Shaun's cock thrusting into her, grabbed Miller's hips and lowered her pussy and ass onto her waiting mouth. When Miler's wet snatch made contact with Hayley's lips, Hayley hurriedly started licking her clit and labia and put her lounge inside her dripping wet pussy. "OH YES, EAT MY CUNT! FUCK YES!" Miller screamed as she opened her shirt and removed her bra to reveal a beautiful pair of pierced 38DDs. Without saying a word, she forced Shaun's head down on one breast. He eagerly started sucking her breasts, moving from one to the other. Hart, meanwhile, positioned herself down on the ground to lick Hayley's huge red clit as Shaun's cock began thrusting in his sister harder and harder, occasionally taking his cock out to suck on it, tasting his huge veined cock dripping with his sister's sweet snatch juice.

Shaun began to grab both of Miller's breasts and started sucking both nipples together - with Hayley's eating her pussy as well, Miller screamed "OH GOD I'M GOING TO CUM! DRINK IT, YANKEE ROCKSTAR GIRL!" With that Miller's unleashed a torrent of cunt juice into Hayley's mouth and onto her face, causing her to gag. At first, Hayley though she might suffocate due to lack of air but luckily Shaun yelled "I'M GONNA CUM TOO! FUCK!" With that, Hayley forced Miller off her face while Shaun took his cock out of Hayley's massively wet dripping pussy. She brought her wet face to his cock and said, "C'mon baby brother! Cum on my face! I want it now!" Miller and Hart positioned themselves at either side of Hayley to see if they could get some of that hot sperm bath too!

"OHHHH FUCKKKK!" Shaun yelled as a huge geyser of cum splattered all over the three girls' faces while some of it was lucky enough to go into Hayley's mouth. As Shaun's orgasm came to an end, the girls took turns licking his cum off their faces, occasionally kissing each other so they could taste it as well. As all four began to get their breath back, Hart asked Shaun, "How did it feel fucking your own sister?" Shaun just smiled as he breathed heavily and said "Awesome..." Hayley looked at him as if she knew he was going to say "...as always..." but the cat could never be let out of the bag with a look that said "Stop right there!"

All four began to get their clothes back on but Hayley's jeans were soaked with her juice - she dreaded having to wear that all the way on the plane ride back to Los Angeles. Miller noticed this and said, "Can I have your jeans to hold at night and remember this time? Here's an extra work skirt!" Indeed, the skirt fit perfectly on Hayley. "Thanks... uh what was your first name again?" she inquired. "That's a matter of government privacy," Officer Miller merely said with a sheepish smile. "Of course..." Hayley smiled back.

"You are free to leave," Officer Hart said in a very no-nonsense fashion. "Thank you for your time." With that, Shaun and Hayley gathered their things and were shown the door as it shut loudly and coldly behind them. The two looked at each other. "What the fuck just happened?" Shaun asked. "I don't know but we better get our asses in gear if we want to catch the plane!" They began to run up the stairs to the concourse where the plane was. They were greeted by the members of their band and manager, worried sick about them.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS? "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" "DID THEY BEAT YOU?" they inquired in a tone of alarm and desperation. "Guys, we're fine. Just a little-" "Misunderstanding." Hayley finished off Shaun's sentence midstream. "We didn't miss the plane, did we?" Hayley asked. "No, they were holding it for us. We'll be right on time!" tour manager Dave said. "Hey, what the fuck happened to your jeans and why are you wearing that skirt?" Andy asked Hayley. "Oh...uh… they had to take them as evidence but they gave me this skirt to wear," Hayley said as they entered the plane. "What a weird few days," Shaun thought to himself as they boarded their spacious first class seats.

"Hey Hayley..." Shaun whispered to his sister as they buckled themselves in.

"What?" she said.

"I hope the stewardesses don't try to blow me on the flight back, I don't think I have any sperm left," Shaun said with a smile.

Hayley smiled back, "You're saving it all for me, right?" She batted her eyelashes in a mock-flirt.

"Yeh, but let me sleep and get home first, OK?"  
"OK."

With that, Shaun looked out the window as the New Zealand landscape disappeared beneath the clouds on the journey home. He thought of Ella/Lorde, how much she had done and the past 48 hours of debauchery they had all experienced.

"That damn kid," Shaun said, "How can I ever thank her...?"

**THE END**


End file.
